Lo que siento por ti es
by Rory Rosario
Summary: A lo largo de la vida de Izuku Midoriya muchas cosas han cambiado. Lo que empezó como una amistad fue evolucionando rápidamente así como sus sentimientos: Calidez, inseguridad, confianza, caricias, promesas, familia, e incluso las estrellas. Todo le suena a Todoroki Shoto, todo le recuerda a él. Y es inevitable. Fue inevitable enamorarse de él.
1. Calidez

_**Cálido**_

 _"Ser valiente es amar a alguien incondicionalmente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Es simplemente dar. Se necesita coraje, porque no queremos ser humillados, o dejarnos susceptibles a heridas"_

Madonna

 _Frío_

 _Todoroki es frío como su lado derecho._

Solía escuchar a lo lejos en los pasillos de UA cuando salía al refrigerio o cuando salía de las aulas una vez culminado el día.

 _Todoroki es misterioso y muy guapo_

Escuché alguna vez mencionar en susurros muy mal disimulados a las chicas de otros cursos mientras te veían pasar, estoico y sin expresión.

 _Todoroki, el hijo del héroe número 2, deberíamos hablarle así podemos conocer a Endeavor_

Escuché una vez cuando salíamos rumbo a los dormitorios.

Pero tu solo los ignorabas, no voleabas a ningún lado, fingías no ver, no escuchar simplemente seguías tu camino.

 _Frío, Todoroki es tan frío._

Seguían diciendo al verte

Pero las personas solo ven tu exterior, ellos solo ven al Todoroki que camina por los pasillos, absorto en su propio mundo. No ven al Todoroki que aprendió a preocuparse por sus amigos, el que es amable con todos (incluso con Kacchan), al Todoroki que se esfuerza en ser su propia persona, que vela por el bienestar de su madre, que se preocupa por sus hermanos e incluso el que, con el tiempo, poco a poco comienza a perdonar a su padre.

 _Todoroki es frío_

Dicen sin siquiera conocerte.

A veces tenía la imperiosa necesidad de voltear y gritarles que tan equivocados estaban, que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, que volvería, una y mil veces a recibir con dolor la cicatriz de mi mano solo para tener la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, que eres único y a tu manera y así eres perfecto; pero siempre me detenías, me tomabas de la mano y me arrastrabas lejos antes de cometer alguna locura. ¡Cómo si yo anduviera golpeando gente como Kacchan!, pero bueno, valgan verdades una vez estuve a punto de golpear a Monoma por llamarte engreído y presumido, entre otros adjetivos, pero ¡fue solo una vez! Y para colmo ni siquiera pude porque el profesor Aizawa de inmediato me detuvo. Y aunque luego me hiciste jurar que no volviera a hacerlo, y me afirmaste que no te importaba lo que dijeran de ti, es inevitable para mi ignorarlos.

Porque por más que digas que no te interesa, podía ver en tus ojos la verdad.

Ver tu incomodidad.

Podía ver la frustración de no poder expresarte con facilidad debido a la falta de contacto con las personas en tu infancia.

Así que lo único que me quedaba era tomar tu mano en los pasillos, entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos y hablar sobre cualquier cosa para que me regales esas hermosas y diminutas sonrisas, para que tus ojos solo me miren a mí, para que solo me oigas a mí, y que el bullicio de la gente juzgándote, mirándote, hablando de ti; desaparezca.

Y cuando recibía tus atenciones, cuando tus ojos heterocromáticos me miraban, sentía esa satisfacción en mi pecho, el desbordante latido de mi corazón que me repetía una y mil veces, incluso ahora, cuanto me importa tu felicidad aún más que la mía.

 **Todoroki es cálido**

Se repetía en mi mente.

 **Sus abrazos son cálidos, su voz es cálida, sus manos son cálidas.**

 **Todoroki es tan cálido, que abriga mi corazón cada vez que estoy con él, palpita de felicidad que es imposible controlarlo.**

"Eres cálido."

Te dije una tarde de invierno sentados en una banca en los jardines de UA mientras te acompañaba a esperar a tus hermanos para ir a visitar a tu madre.

"Eres cálido, Todoroki. Y no hablo de tu lado izquierdo."

Solté, mientras me apoyaba en tu hombro que amablemente me ofreciste por el frío.

"Eso no es lo que piensa todo UA."

Me dijiste mirándome.

"Ellos no te conocen como nuestro salón lo hace. Eres tan amable y bondadoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. No eres frio Todoroki, eres cálido, tan cálido. "

Solté mientras me aferraba a tu brazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que tu celular sonó. Fuyumi ya había llegado y tenías que marcharte. Con pesar, te solté y me despedí pidiéndote que le dieras mis saludos a tu madre.

Asentiste y te alejaste. Pero antes de desaparecer entre la tarde te detuviste.

"Midoriya"

Dijiste mi nombre volteando apenas un poco.

"Gracias, me salvaste otra vez. Héroe"

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó tu rostro y no pude evitar sonreír. Otra vez me invadía esa calidez tan típica de ti a pesar de que ya no estabas abrigándome con tu lado izquierdo.

Otra vez esa sensación de infinita felicidad y de los latidos desbocados.

De las ganas de decir tantas cosas que no sabía exactamente que eran y que solo tú provocabas.

Y me di cuenta de la fatídica verdad.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

 **Wiiii! ¡Aquí Rory inaugurando el tododeku week como siempre con un día de atraso! (No sería yo si no estuviera tarde) se supone que solo sería un capítulo único por el día peeeeeero cuando me di cuenta ya era bastante largo... Así que he decidido hacer un fic basado en los promps de este año. Cada capítulo está basado en cada uno de ellos. Espero y todo salga bien y no me atrase más de un día.**

 **Con fe!**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Inseguridades

**Inseguridades**

"No tiene caso volver al ayer, porque era una persona diferente en ese entonces"

Lewis Carroll

Uraraka me lo repetía una y otra vez.

Yo no quería aceptarlo.

Pero aquella tarde de invierno sentado en esa banca, viendo la nieve caer y tu figura alejarse de mi por fin me di cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de ti, pero a la vez, de lo imposible que sería que aceptaras mis sentimientos.

 **¡Pero no importa!**

 **¡Está bien si no es así! Me basta verte feliz, me basta con ser tu amigo, recibir tus atenciones, tus sonrisas que son tan escasas, tener la libertad de ver tus ojos más cerca que nadie más, escuchar sobre tus problemas, tus tristezas o tus inquietudes.**

 **No importa.**

Me repito.

 **Mientras pueda ser tu amigo, no importa.**

 **Mientras pueda atesorarte en mi corazón, no importa.**

 **Mientras me permitas permanecer a tu lado, no importa.**

 **Porque yo seré feliz, si tú lo eres.**

Y lo fui, fui tan feliz en mis días de academia a tu lado.

Fui feliz en nuestros primeros días como héroes graduados de UA

Fui feliz al trabajar juntos en la misma agencia.

Incluso lo fui cuando encontraste a alguien a quien amar y aunque no pude evitar llorar en mi habitación, de verdad estaba feliz. Porque si le entregabas a alguien tu amor significaba que habías superado aquel temor de confiar en las personas, de sentirte expuesto, y de la cicatriz en tu rostro. Significaba que tú eras feliz y amabas a Yaoyorozu y ella te amaba a ti, y por más que sentía a mi corazón romperse a pedazos, sonreí cuando se presentaron ante mi anunciando su noviazgo.

No podía odiarla, como Uraraka pensó que lo hacía cuando me vio llorando amargamente, simplemente no podía odiarla cuando no era su culpa que yo haya caído atrapado en ti y en lo maravilloso que eres.

Ella no tenía la culpa de mi cobardía, de no querer arriesgarme a perder tu amistad para saber si había en ti algo, siquiera un poco, del mismo amor que siento por ti.

Fue mi cobardía.

Fue mi inseguridad.

No podía culparla a ella.

La culpa era mía.

Así que reía con ustedes, les deseaba lo mejor de todo corazón y esperé, esperé con toda mi alma que, si alguna vez hubiera alguna posibilidad, te diría todo lo que siento, pero sé que eso no sucederá, no podría hacerlo. Soy un cobarde que no le importaba vivir con este dolor con tal de estar a tu lado.

Pero también me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo porque ya no podía soportarlo más, porque este amor es demasiado para mí, se volvió asfixiante y mortífero, me estaba devorando, me estaba dejando sin vida. Te amaba y te deseaba lo mejor, tu felicidad era mi prioridad, pero ya no podía fingir que yo sería feliz viéndote a lo lejos.

Solo tenía una opción.

All Might me ofreció la oportunidad de ingresar a una agencia de renombre, y aunque yo me negué insistió en que era lo mejor para mí. Él lo sabía, después de todo es como un padre para mí, me aconsejo que era lo mejor por ahora. Necesitaba pensar, alejarme de ti y tomar otros aires. Así que, después de meses de insistencia de su parte, tomé mi maleta y aproveché que habías ido en una misión y volé lejos, a los Estados Unidos.

No me despedí, no pude hacerlo en persona.

Sabía que tu misión era peligrosa y que por seguridad no tenían sus celulares. No podía llamarte, ni enviarte un mensaje y no podrías odiarme por irme sin avisar si no tenía manera de comunicarme ¿verdad?

Así que me fui. Sin despedidas, ni dolor.

Simplemente me fui recibiendo los abrazos de mi madre, de Iida y Uraraka. Estaba seguro que ellos te lo explicarían y en cuanto tu misión terminara leerías el correo que te envié explicándote sobre mi partida. Nada que comprometiera mis sentimientos, nada de verdad. Solo una pequeña explicación sobre All Might, una gran oportunidad y muchos deseos de crecer y ser un gran héroe.

Pensándolo bien no era 100% mentira, era solo parte de la verdad.

Era solo lo que podías saber.

Ni bien llegue All Might me entregó un celular diciéndome que era hora de empezar de nuevo. Tiré mi antiguo celular, solo guardé los números de Iida, Uraraka y mi madre.

Tenía que dejarte ir.

 **Sé que voy un día atrás pero no me rendiré.**

 **Rory.**


	3. Confianza

**Confianza**

 _"Uno era un ladrón de libros. El otro se robó el cielo"_

Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

Una semana después de llegar a Estados Unidos yo seguí intentando olvidarte, me tenía confianza, creí que podría. Hasta que tu nombre apareció en mi bandeja de entrada y me puse tan nervioso que mi corazón se agito y dio un vuelco que me dejo sin aliento.

No pude leerlo ese día.

Cuando decidí leerlo habían pasado ya dos semanas más, y no era solo un correo, había cuatro correos con tu nombre. Con manos temblorosas presioné la pantalla de mi celular y leí el primero de ellos.

Estabas enojado por no haberte mencionado nada, pero entendías mi decisión. Hablaste brevemente sobre tu misión y me recalcaste el hecho de que habías llamado innumerables veces a mi celular sin obtener respuesta. Me deseabas lo mejor y que en cuanto tuviera un nuevo número te avisara.

 _"Mamá manda saludos."_

Fue la última frase.

Incluso por correo eras amable.

El segundo, enviado 4 días después, hablaba un poco sobre tu trabajo, como poco a poco tu relación con tu padre parecía ir mejor.

 _"Mamá manda saludos y espera que te comuniques pronto"_

El tercero era sobre lo aburrido que era todo. Decía que no tenías con quien ver películas los viernes, día que nos reuníamos sin falta en mi casa a ver alguna vieja película, o que no tenías quien te hiciera un análisis completo de los héroes debutantes o te diera las noticias sobre las ultimas batallas entre héroes y villanos. Me pedias otra vez mi número o alguna forma de comunicarnos.

El correo terminaba con un "mamá también te extraña. Demasiado."

Agradecía estar en mi departamento, uno que me fue dado por la agencia, porque pude llorar sin que Toshinori me viera y se preocupara.

 _"mamá también te extraña. Demasiado."_

Podía tomar eso como que tú me extrañas ¿verdad?

El cuarto era de hace tres días.

Y ese correo me rompió el corazón, quise tomar el primer vuelo a Japón y verte, me sentía tan culpable.

 _"Hablé con Uraraka, y aunque ella lo niegue, sé que se comunica contigo. Dime ¿Por qué no me respondes?"_

 _"Midoriya, dime por favor ¿hice algo malo?"_

La vista se me nublo por las lágrimas.

 _"No solo mamá te extraña. Yo te extraño mucho más que ella"_

Con mis manos en mi boca intente contener los lastimeros llantos que querían escapar de mi garganta. Te estaba haciendo sentir culpable de algo que no tenías la más mínima culpa.

¿Como pude?

Inmediatamente respondí tu correo.

Me disculpe mil veces por no responder, por haber traicionado la confianza que depositabas en mi al ser tu amigo y confidente. Inventé una excusa barata, sobre el trabajo y no tener tiempo para responder y te prometí que estaríamos en contacto.

Terminé el correo con saludos para tu madre y un "yo también te extraño"

No te di mi número, si escuchaba tu voz me derrumbaría y no podía hacerlo.

No aún.

Y así paso el tiempo. Entre correos que fueron siendo casi inter diarios a semanales y luego nada.

Supongo que fue mi culpa al descuidar nuestra amistad o tal vez ya habías encontrado a alguien más que se ganara tu confianza, al que pudieras contarle tus problemas. Tal vez Yaoyorozu era suficiente para escucharte y ella de seguro te daba mejores consejos que los míos.

No lo sabía, tampoco entendía del todo. Pero supuse que era lo mejor.

Solo te veía por las noticias, veía como tu rostro cambiaba y tus facciones se volvían más adultas, más varoniles. Aún más hermoso que la última vez que te vi.

No había manera, no importa que hiciera. Yo seguía enamorado de ti.

No voy a mentir diciendo que no tuve nada con nadie, es más, podría decir todo lo contrario. El primer año luego de dejarnos de hablar salí con muchas personas tratando de que alguien llenara ese espacio privilegiado que tu acaparabas, pero nadie podía. No importa cuando lo deseara, mi corazón no aceptaba a nadie que no fueses tú. Y después de escuchar a Endeavor anunciando tu boda con Yaoyorozu simplemente desistí, me obligué a concentrarme en ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz y me entregué por completo a salvar a las personas con una sonrisa.

Yo y mi amor por ti pasaron al último plano.

Esto era todo lo que podía hacer para intentar olvidarte.

 **Vamos un poco atrasados pero lo que importa es la intensión.**

 **Rory.**


	4. Expresiones de amor

**Expresiones de Amor**

 _"De todas las palabras tristes de nuestros labios o plumas, las más tristes son estas: Pudo haber sido..."_

Jhon Greenleaf Whittier, Maud Muller

Pasaron tres años antes de que pudiera volver a Japón.

Toshinori insistió durante un buen tiempo ya que mi madre estaba ansiosa por verme y por fin decidí visitarla, aunque sea por pocos días. De seguro se pondría feliz.

Lo planeamos todo en secreto.

Cuando llegue a Musutafu, con un gorro y un cubreboca para evitar ser reconocido, la nostalgia me invadió.

Mi madre lloró de alegría al verme bien, Uraraka e Iida me visitaron también siempre llenos de alegría y entusiasmo, sobre todo Uraraka, y fue en una de esas visitas que me comentaron de tu rompimiento con Yaoyorozu, esto me sorprendió, yo había dejado de ver noticias sobre ti luego del anuncio de Endeavor, asumía que te habías casado hace dos años.

Iida, tan serio como siempre, me dijo que las cosas entre ustedes no andaban bien, más o menos un año después de que me fui. El anuncio de Endeavor fue un intento desesperado de unir a las dos familias. Pero ambos se opusieron.

 _"¿No crees que es hora de decirle todo?"_

Fue lo último que me dijo cuando se despidieron ese día.

Lo pensé mucho. Demasiado.

Faltaban dos días para volver a Estados Unidos, antes de que mi ubicación fuera descubierta por la prensa debido a mi ausencia.

Quería verte.

Aunque sea solo por un momento.

Quería verte.

Aunque sea de lejos.

Pero no lo hice, en cambio fui a UA a visitar al profesor Aizawa, siempre sería un gran mentor para mí y una figura de inspiración, quería conversar con él y preguntarle sobre los nuevos aspirantes a héroes. Muy fiel a su estilo se quejó sobre los nuevos con su expresión aburrida y me mencionó un poco sobre cómo estaban todos los de la clase.

 _"Sería bueno que fueras a verlo"_

Soltó de un de repente.

Solo me quedo suspirar resignado.

 _"Se lo dijo Toshinori ¿verdad?"_

 _"No sabía qué hacer cuando te veía tan desolado, y me pidió consejo. Yo simplemente le di una sugerencia"_

Sonreí.

 _"Muchas gracias, me ayudo bastante, aunque no cambio en nada lo que siento"_

Él solo resopló.

 _"Pero viste otras realidades, otras perspectivas. Creciste y no te estancaste detrás de él."_

 _"Midoriya, no sé si te percataste, pero si te hubieras quedado aquí solo serias su guardián."_

Me quede un momento meditando en sus palabras.

 _"¿Tan desesperado me veía?"_

Fue lo único que pude responder.

 _"No era que suplicaras por migajas, pero, estabas enfrascado en verlo feliz que te ignorabas a ti mismo."_

 _"Tal vez es mejor que no lo vea entonces"_

 _"No puedes huir de él por siempre. Tómalo como quieras, pero es mejor es mejor que escuches su respuesta, no importa la que sea, en vez de vivir con la incertidumbre."_

Empecé a ponerme nervioso, no hacía falta mencionar tu nombre para que eso sucediera, bastaba con un atisbo de ese tema para que se me escarapelara el cuerpo.

Pero tenía razón en cierto punto, no podía vivir con la incertidumbre por siempre.

Pero no estaba listo aún para escuchar tu rechazo.

 _"Gracias profesor Aizawa"_

Le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mi mochila.

 _"Deja de llamarme asi. Ya no eres mi alumno"_

 _"Ok, gracias Aizawa, nos vemos pronto"_

Me despidió agitando la mano desde su cómoda silla, pero antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta su voz me detuvo.

 _"¿Volverás a los Estados Unidos?"_

 _"Si, en dos días. Es lo mejor ¿no cree?"_

 _"Supongo, nos vemos Midoriya"_

Me tome el tiempo para recorrer UA un poco. Recorrí los pasillos con lentitud, el gimnasio, la cafetería, todos los lugares en los cuales pasé los mejores 3 años de mi vida.

Y no pude evitar que las palabras de Aizawa resonaran en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Vivir en la incertidumbre.

Era básicamente como viví durante el tiempo que permanecí a tu lado y el tiempo que pasé lejos de ti. Si sumamos eso, son casi 5 años de vivir soportando "la incertidumbre" y no puedo decir que haya sido fácil porque era un sinfín de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?

Que hubiera pasado si yo te decía lo que sentía.

¿Habrías aceptado mis sentimientos o te habrías alejado de mí?

Que hubiera pasado si te decía sobre mi partida.

¿Me habrías detenido?

Que hubiera pasado si escuchaba tu voz por el teléfono el tiempo que estuve allá.

¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos al menos?

Que hubiera pasado si me hubiera esforzado en mantener nuestra amistad

¿Estaríamos hablando ahora mismo?

Y podría continuar. Pero tal vez la que más pesaba en mi corazón era "Pudo haber sido un gran amor"

Porque si me hubieras correspondido no existiría el vacío en mi corazón que solo tú puedes llenar, no existiría el dolor de saber que solo puedo acariciar tu rostro, besar tus labios, abrazarte, o llenarte de palabras de amor y afecto solo en mis sueños, no existiría el Izuku que huye de ti con desesperación para no verse expuesto en su faceta más penosa.

No existiría el temor que sentí en aquel momento al verte parado en el ingreso de UA mirándome con sorpresa primero y luego con ira contenida.

 _ **"Midoriya"**_

Soltaste con una voz que empezaba a olvidar.

Y mi mundo se vino abajo.

 **El tododeku week es organizado por un grupo en tumblr que está en inglés así que cada vez que subo un capítulo y pongo la frase y el tema trato de traducirlo lo más exacto posible**

 **El tema de ese día era "endearment" que Google traductor XD traduce como "cariño" ahora esto no es muy exacto porque es algo así como "expresiones de cariño" según varias páginas que he consultado. Pero bueno, voy súper atrasada con las actividades del tododeku pero no me rendiré. Es una satisfacción personal.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Promesas

Promesas

 _"La vida está llena de espinas, y no conozco otro remedio que cultivar tu propio jardín"._

\- Voltaire, carta a Pierre-Joseph Luneau de Boisjermain (21 de octubre de 1769)

Nunca me gustaron las promesas, porque las personas tienden a romperlas.

A veces las personas no dicen explícitamente, "te lo prometo" pero hay promesas que no las requieren.

Por ejemplo, cuando un niño dice que se portara bien, no dice "lo prometo" pero el peso de sus palabras implica una promesa.

El niño promete que lo hará, pero inevitablemente no podrá cumplirlo.

O cuando un padre dice que pasará más tiempo con su hijo, pero él sabe que no podrá, que tiene trabajar o se inventará algo para faltar.

O cuando dice que será más amable, que será más considerado.

O cuando una madre le dice a su hijo que lo ama, intrínsecamente le está prometiendo que lo amara siempre. Que nunca le haría daño y que siempre velaría por su seguridad.

Tarde o temprano todos rompen sus promesas y olvidan, a veces por conveniencia, el peso de sus palabras, lo que causan en la otra persona y simplemente van anunciando promesa tras promesa sin tener ni una pizca de compromiso.

Nadie es confiable, es lo que aprendí a lo largo de mi vida.

Tarde o temprano, en algún momento, todos te dan la espalda.

Por eso, desde que una promesa más se rompió en mi vida dejando su marca permanente en mi rostro, he decidido dos cosas:

La primera, jamás usaré mi lado izquierdo, aquel que le desgració la vida a mi madre y la llevo a su fragilidad mental.

Y segundo, jamás estableceré lazos con nadie porque nadie es plenamente confiable. Nadie cumple con sus promesas.

He vivido toda mi vida siguiendo esos estatutos impuestos por mí mismo. La soledad nunca fue un problema para mí que valoro el silencio y la tranquilidad. Nada tendría por qué cambiar al ingresar a U.A.

Nada.

Pero lo hizo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas enfocarme en mí, en lo que quería demostrarle a mi padre y en cómo conseguiría ser un héroe solo apoyándome en el kosei de mi madre. Su enojo era mi placer. Así que cuando se anunció el festival deportivo sabia hacia dónde apuntaba.

Encontré a la persona perfecta para demostrarle que solo con mi lado derecho soy capaz de vencer lo que sea, encontré al que yo asumía era el hijo secreto de All Might.

En ese momento no tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba.

Aunque con los años también entendería que no lo estaba del todo.

Y cometí el primer error.

Te encontré a ti, Midoriya Izuku y te conté mis motivos para vencerte.

No era necesario, pero me sentía obligado a explicarte mis razones, a que respondieras a mi duelo y que pelearas usando todo de ti porque yo te vencería solo con mi lado derecho. Aunque eso era solo parte de la verdad.

Había algo en ti, algo que me transmitía confianza. Algo que me decía que eras más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Tal vez era tu kosei, en como Bakugo se enfadó en sobremanera al verte usarlo, aclamando que eras un "mukosei"o tal vez el modo en que poco a poco mostrabas tus habilidades. No estoy seguro, pero en ese momento no era importante, lo importante era vencerte.

Pero nada salió como lo había planeado.

Lo que el festival deportivo dejó fue algo que no pude imaginar y las consecuencias de ello es algo con lo cual aún vivo y viviré por siempre.

Tal y como la cicatriz en tu mano.

A veces, y conforme empezaba a sentir la comodidad que solo tu presencia me regalaba, me arrepentía de aquella batalla. Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubieras olvidado mis palabras, que no te hubieras entrometido.

Que no te hubieras lastimado por mí.

Que no me abrieras los ojos como lo hiciste.

Porque por más que logre superar el rencor a mi lado izquierdo, el temor de ver a mi madre y hacerle daño, me dejaste expuesto.

Me dejaste propenso a sentir empatía por los demás, a empezar a preocuparme por los de la clase que poco a poco y sin darme cuenta comencé a llamar amigos. Pero por sobre todo me hiciste vulnerable a ti. A tu amabilidad, a tus gestos, a tus murmullos incansables, a tu valentía, a tus sonrisas, al brillo de tus ojos y al calor de tu compañía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mis ojos se desviaran hacia ti sin siquiera pensarlo, o que fueras el dueño de mis pensamientos cuando no estabas conmigo. Te habías convertido sin saberlo en parte importante de mi vida.

E hiciste la primera promesa que no me provoco desconfianza, sino todo lo contrario.

 _"Somos amigos ¿no es verdad? estaré allí para ti cuando necesites ayuda"_

Y sonreí.

Me permití ser más cercano a ti.

Estudiábamos juntos, salíamos de paseo juntos y entrenábamos juntos. Conocí a tu madre, tu casa, lo que te gustaba y lo que no. Y te dejé acercarte lo suficiente como para usar mi hombre izquierdo en las tardes frías de invierno.

Me agradaba que lo hicieras, me agradaba que estuvieras cerca.

Y cometí mi segundo error.

No saber reconocer lo que sentía por ti.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a tu presencia, a que siempre estuvieras allí conmigo que jamás me puse a pensar en lo que significaba esa calidez en mi pecho o los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. En cambio, me enfoque en ser un héroe, el mejor de todos. Pero ya no por mi padre, sino por mí mismo, por el sueño que tenia de pequeño y por mi madre, que siempre me apoyo en todo.

Al terminar U.A ese era mi objetivo.

No esperaba escuchar los sentimientos que Yaoyorozu tenía para mí una tarde saliendo de la agencia.

Para ser sincero, no sabía porque le había dicho que sí. Es decir, estimo a Yaoyorozu, se volvió una amiga también durante U.A, su personalidad era de mi agrado y de todas las chicas de nuestra clase era con la que más llegue a simpatizar.

Ella y Uraraka, pero por sobre todo Yaomomo.

Nunca me a gustado ver a alguien llorar, no soportaba verte a ti hacerlo, mucho menos a Yaomomo por mi falta de respuesta. Acepte con la idea de entender que era el amor, tal vez comprendería a su lado y ella me llevaría a conocer esa parte que jamás quise experimentar.

Lo que no sabía era que yo ya estaba enamorado.

Te presente a Yaomomo oficialmente como mi pareja porque te consideraba mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Sonreíste, nos felicitaste y muy dentro de mí no era feliz con tu reacción. No me entendía, por un lado, quería tus felicitaciones, pero por el otro esperaba algo.

Pero lo dejé así, lo ignoré y el tiempo pasó y pasó.

Hasta que volví de aquella misión completamente desesperado por contarte todo lo ocurrido, para ver tu rostro después de días de no saber nada de ti, pero me di con la gran sorpresa que te habías ido.

Te llamé, una y mil veces marqué tu número sin respuesta y Yaomomo de verme tan preocupado me sugirió llamar a Uraraka.

 _"Fue a Estados Unidos. Recibió una oferta de la antigua agencia en donde All Might trabajó y ambos fueron."_

Su respuesta fue escueta, casi automática como si estuviera ensayada.

 _"Todoroki"_

Soltó con nerviosismo y luego añadió como tratando de darme ánimos.

 _"Tengo entendido que su celular se perdió en el viaje ¿Porque no le escribes a su correo? Estoy segura que por ese medio podrás hablar con él."_

Le agradecí y de inmediato prendí mi computadora abriendo mi bandeja de entrada y casi automáticamente mis ojos se posaron el correo que llevaba tu nombre.

Leí, con sumo cuidado y conforme avanzaba me enojaba más.

 _ **All Might fue muy amable en conseguirme un cupo allí.**_

 _ **No podía decirle que no.**_

 _ **Era una gran oportunidad, no podía dejarla ir.**_

 _ **Estabas en misión y no pude contactarte.**_

 _ **Espero no te enojes conmigo por esto.**_

Teclee con violencia las primeras líneas de la respuesta.

Por lo menos pudiste haberme esperado y contarme lo que pasaba, pero solo te fuiste y me dejaste un insignificante correo.

¿Dónde quedó el "somos amigos, estaré allí para ti"?

Promesas, las personas no las cumplen.

Inclusive tú.

Y también yo.

Me prometí no usar mi lado izquierdo, pero tú lograste que la olvidara llevándome a comprender la importancia de ser yo mismo.

Prometí no hacer lazos con nadie, pero tú provocaste que poco a poco tenga amigos, pero, sobre todo, que me acostumbrará a ti. A tu amistad.

Prometiste estar a mi lado y te marchaste.

Pero quise creer que no.

Quise aferrarme a ella, a tu promesa.

Y respire, y más calmado trate de entender tus motivos.

¿Era eso malo?

Y en ese momento comprendí.

Quería conservar tu amistad a pesar de la distancia.

 **Mamá manda saludos.**

Fue lo último que escribí.

Había hablado con ella y le conté todo. Me pidió que te mandara saludos. No mentía sobre ello.

Esperé una respuesta, pero al no ver nada, cuatro días después, decidí escribir de nuevo.

Algo sobre mi trabajo y mi padre. Empezábamos a entendernos y quería que lo supieras.

 **Mamá manda saludos y espera que te comuniques pronto.**

Seguí esperando, debo admitir que me impacientaba. Así que decidí volver a escribirte, pero esta vez expresaría mi verdadero sentir.

Te escribí sobre lo aburrido que era todo, sobre tu ausencia en nuestras habituales reuniones de los viernes en la noche para ver películas antiguas y las tardes de café en las que me contabas sobre los nuevos héroes. Insistí en que me hicieras saber tu nuevo número de teléfono para estar en contacto.

Entre mis palabras, casi al terminar un _"te extraño demasiado"_ escapó de entre mis dedos y rápidamente me dispuse a borrarlo.

 **Mamá también te extraña. Demasiado**

Eso sonaba más apropiado.

Luego de una semana sin respuesta empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal. No podía ser posible que no los vieras o que estuvieras muy ocupado. Bastaba con ver cómo Uraraka e Iida parecían estar muy tranquilos para saber que era el único con el cual no hablabas.

La enfrenté, le pregunté qué sabía de ti, como estabas.

Ella negó estarse comunicando contigo, pero sé que es mentira. Me pregunté una y mil veces si había cometido algún error, si tal vez te había dicho algo inapropiado o que te molestará, repasé mentalmente los días antes de mi misión, pero no encontré nada.

Me decidí a preguntarte directamente. Te escribí con la esperanza de que me respondieras, que me dijeras cual había sido mi error. Me disculparía no me importaba, solo quería que me dijeras lo que sea que había hecho para que me negarás tus palabras.

Y fui sincero con lo que de verdad sentía.

 **No solo mamá te extraña. Yo te extraño mucho más que ella.**

Tres días después recibí una respuesta.

Mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía desesperado en mi pecho y sentía que el aire me faltaba.

Leí, con la esperanza de encontrar mi error, pero no me hablaste de ello.

Te disculpaste en exceso por no responder a tiempo, por traicionar mi confianza y te excusaste en el trabajo, en lo duro que era mantener el ritmo en otro país.

 **"Por favor discúlpame ante tu madre y mándale mis saludos, ella es siempre muy amable conmigo, espero que no esté enojada."**

 **"Todoroki, yo también te extraño."**

Cubrí mi rostro mis manos porque sentí que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Sentí alivio, no sabía que había hecho, pero me estabas hablando de nuevo y me decías que me extrañas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Volvimos a ser amigos.

Nos escribíamos casi diario, nos hablamos del trabajo o de alguna anécdota del pasado y me sentía tan dichoso de tenerte conmigo al menos por correo.

Visitaba a mi madre y le contaba sobre ti.

Incluso le confíe a mi padre sobre cómo te estaba yendo en Estados Unidos.

Visitaba a Inko, y compartíamos nuestras conversaciones contigo.

Al llegar del trabajo solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería contarte, por más pequeño que sea.

Una noche mientras escribía sobre lo tortuoso que fue escuchar a Bakugo quejarse sobre un trabajo que tendríamos en conjunto, repase con detalle las palabras que me dirigió pero que en ese momento no había le prestado la suficiente atención.

 _"Así que el nerd no puede alejarse de ti por completo. Es un idiota. Pero creo que el más idiota de ambos eres tú."_

Lo miré sin comprender a que se refería.

 _"Eres tan idiota mitad y mitad, actuaste como zombi durante dos semanas porque no sabias de él, luego llegas feliz y campante cuando por fin se escriben y ahora no dejas de hablar sobre lo bien que le va en Estados Unidos._ Y no puedes ver lo evidente."

"Y eso sería..."

Le respondí incitándole a que continuara.

 _"¿Qué es Deku para ti?"_

Preguntó sin rodeos.

 _"Un amigo, el más cercano que tengo."_

La respuesta escapó de inmediato de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Él solo me miró como si estuviera arto de mi presencia.

 _"Lo vez, eres un idiota."_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar la misión.

Mis dedos se detuvieron.

Y en mi mente se repitió la pregunta de Bakugo una y otra vez.

Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, al borde del espaldar. Contemplé el techo y le di una calada al cigarrillo en mi mano derecha.

Dejé que el humo escapara lentamente de entre mis labios e imaginé tu rostro sonriente.

 **Hermoso.**

 **Sin duda alguna eres hermoso.**

Me enderecé de golpe.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?

Cerré la laptop con fuerza y pensé que no era bueno que te escribiera por ahora.

Llamé a Yaoyorozu, y salimos aquella noche a un bar.

Necesitaba despejarme.

No te escribí aquel día.

Al día siguiente me senté frente al computador con cigarro en mano, costumbre que poco a poco empecé a adquirir desde que te fuiste, y te escribí intentando olvidar mis pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Te seguí escribiendo, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia porque empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Me percaté de cómo sonreía cuando leía tus respuestas, en cómo cada cosa, por insignificante que sea me hacía pensar en ti, y empecé a recordar cuando estabas aquí, en cómo mi corazón se aceleraba cuando estabas cerca de mí, cuando te apoyabas en mi hombro o me tomabas de las manos.

Abrumado me tiré de espaldas sin cuidado alguno en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Mis recuerdos se enfocaron en ti otra vez, en tu hermoso rostro, en tu sonrisa brillante que por tanto tiempo siempre tuve cerca contagiándome de alegría.

Era tan claro, el recuerdo era tan vivo como si estuvieras a mi lado, podía oler tu perfume, podía escuchar tu dulce voz llamándome, podía enredar mis dedos en tu alborotado cabello, acariciarlo con suavidad, sentir la piel de tu cuello, de tu rostro, como tus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Rocé mi pulgar en ella y descendí a tus labios.

 _"Todoroki, te he amado por mucho tiempo, pero no podía darme cuenta, pensé que lo que sentía era amistad, pero es mucho más."_

 _"Este sentimiento es tan fuerte, tan abrumador que ya no puedo contenerlo. "_

 _"Todoroki por favor, bésame. "_

 _ **"Bésame Shouto"**_

Tomé tu rostro, acercándolo al mío. Sentí tu aliento cálido sobre mis labios, rozándolo con delicadeza. Era real, se sentía tan real tener tus labios moviéndose sobre los míos llenos de amor, pero a la vez con desesperación.

Desperté con el corazón apuntó de salirse de mi pecho.

Tome mi rostro con desesperación.

 **No es posible.**

 **No puede ser cierto.**

Me lo repetí mil veces.

Pero lo que tú me decías en mi sueño, ¿era lo que yo en realidad sentía?

No, no es posible.

No estaba bien.

Eras mi amigo, mi más preciado amigo. No podía hacerte eso.

Odio las promesas porque las personas nunca las cumplen.

Yo me hice dos promesas a mí mismo.

La primera es que jamás usaría mi lado izquierdo.

Y la segunda que jamás establecería lazos con nadie.

Tú me prometiste que como mi amigo siempre estarías para mí.

He roto ambas.

Y tu estuviste apuntó de romper de romper la tuya.

Pero ahora yo romperé tu promesa hasta que estos inapropiados sentimientos que tengo por ti desaparezcan y pueda volver a verte como un amigo.

Hasta que borre el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, acuñarte con amor y besar tus labios.

Hasta entonces.

Adiós Midoriya.

 _ **Este me costó, debo de admitirlo, pero también me gustó escribirlo**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	6. Familia

**FAMILIA**

 _"Nuestro miedo más profundo no es que seamos inadecuados. Nuestro miedo más profundo es que somos poderosos más allá de cualquier medida"_

Marianne Williamson, A Return To Love

Olvidar los sentimientos que sentía por ti fue lo más difícil que he intentado hacer.

Cuando deje de escribirte esperaba que tu insistieras, que trataras de mantener contacto, pero para mí dicha o desgracia, no intentaste hacerlo.

Eso resultó siendo beneficioso para mí. No tendría que inventar alguna excusa para ignorarte si tú no me escribías, ni tampoco tendría que luchar contra el deseo de leer lo que sea que tus pensamientos hayan plasmado en un correo si estos no existían y así pasaron meses sin que yo te escribiera y del mismo modo no recibía nada.

Como había mencionado antes era beneficioso, pero una noche, luego de mi patrulla habitual y en la oscuridad de mi departamento, me puse a pensar que ese "beneficio" de cierta manera dolía.

Porque eso significaba que me habías olvidado, que tal vez había alguien más que gozaba de tu confianza, de tus atenciones y de la calidez de tu compañía.

¿Había sido desplazado?

Acaso, ¿te habrías enamorado y yo pase al último plano?

¿Era yo tan desechable para ti que no intentaste contactarme?

Y luego recordé tu huida, el modo en el que no me contactaste y solo me dejaste con un mísero correo. Y entendí.

Tú ya habías intentado dejarme atrás una vez, me ignoraste por tres semanas, pero mi insistencia te obligó a responderme, entonces el que súbitamente dejara yo de escribirte no te causaba ningún malestar, sino que al contrario debió haber sido un alivio para ti ¿no? seguro estabas más tranquilo sin que yo me impusiera en tu vida.

¡Como no me percaté! Esa había sido tu intención desde un principio. El único tonto era yo que pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

Yo era el tonto que me moría por saber de ti.

Un miedo irracional me invadió junto con una ira que no pensé jamás sentir hacia ti y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

Te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y decidiste cortar todo lazo conmigo. Te percataste, mucho antes que yo, que lo que sentía por ti era más que amistad y por eso aprovechaste la primera oportunidad y huiste de mí del modo en que lo hiciste, y en vez de hablar conmigo y enfrentarme, decidiste dejarme a un lado como basura.

Fui traicionado por quien creí seria la persona que estaría a mi lado dándome su apoyo incondicional. Por aquel que consideré como mi familia. Y si, entiendo que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, se hicieron intensos, pero si me lo hubieras dicho, si me hubieras dicho que no me correspondías ¡yo podría haber olvidado todo! ¡habría enterrado todos estos sentimientos y seguiríamos adelante! ¡Pudimos haberlo resuelto juntos y podrías haber entendido cuán importante eras para mí!

Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad... tal vez hasta me amarías.

Pero no la tuve.

No me hablaste, no me dijiste nada. Huiste cobardemente de mí y me sentía tan enojado al punto de querer arrancarte de mí del modo más doloroso solo para corroborar que jamás mis sentimientos serían valorados por ti, para dejar una marca, una nueva cicatriz que me sirva de reprimenda.

 _"Shoto, no puedes confiar en nadie"_

Sonreí ante la ironía.

Se supone que dejaría de hablarte hasta poder cambiar mis sentimientos, hasta que vuelva a predominar el sentimiento de amistad, pero era imposible.

No podría dejar de amarte

Pero...tampoco podría ser tu amigo otra vez.

Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Estoy seguro que puede tomarse a la inversa.

Aquella noche fumé una cajetilla entera y tomé una botella de vino.

A la mañana siguiente, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, decidí que no tenía caso seguir torturándome. Yo era un héroe, que apuntaba a la cima, estas cuestiones no deberían de entorpecer mis ambiciones. Debía de volver a ser el antiguo yo.

Debía volver a ser el Shoto que no necesita formar lazos con nadie.

En ese momento pensé en Yaoyorozu. En como ella, con toda la paciencia del mundo, seguía a mi lado soportando mis constantes cambios de humor y mi mala voluntad. Si quería cortar lazos, no sentir apego por nadie, no podía seguir lastimándola y condenándola a estar con alguien como yo que no la amará como se merece.

Aquella noche la invite a mi departamento y hable con ella sobre cómo me sentía. No mencione nada sobre ti, o sobre lo que sentía por ti, pero ella era muy intuitiva. Se percató en un instante sobre mi confusión al tener estos sentimientos por ti, y el dolor de saber que no sería correspondido.

 _"Te entiendo Todoroki."_

Me dijo mientras tomaba de mis manos acariciándolas suavemente.

 _"Tengo que disculparme también. Yo te obligue a esto."_

La mire sorprendido y le negué efusivamente que haya sido culpa suya. Le recalque que la decisión de empezar algo fue mía, ella no me había obligado a decirle que sí, fui yo el que jugué con sus sentimientos y me aproveche de su amor por mí. Ella solo suspiró y me miro avergonzada. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró en silencio. Quiso decir algo, pero no podía, le pedí que se calmara y preocupado le prepare un té mientras ella trataba de recomponerse. Tomó un par de sorbos con la delicadeza que solo ella posee y luego de poner la taza en tablero de granito negro de la cocina, en donde estábamos sentados frente a frente, volvió a mirarme tomando aire.

 _"Todoroki"_

Soltó como en un suspiro.

 _"Entiendo cómo te sientes porque yo estoy pasando por lo mismo desde que la conocí en U.A"_

No pude gesticular ninguna palabra. ¿Era lo que yo estaba pensando?

 _"Me decidí a salir contigo porque no podía aceptar lo que siento por Jirou."_

Su revelación me sorprendió ¿Earphone jack? ¿Yaoyorozu estaba enamorada de ella?

Ella simplemente asintió y paso a relatarme todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos días. Su confusión al no saber lo que sentía, su dicha al entender que se había enamorado, el temor de sentir algo que iba en contra de todo lo que en su familia le habían enseñado y por último la desilusión de saber que no sería correspondida.

Kaminari y Jirou tenían una relación desde el tercer año en U.A e incluso habían debutado juntos como un dúo de héroes. No había pareja más estable que ellos dos en toda la clase.

Yaoyorozu jamás seria correspondida y parecía que lo entendía.

Y eso fue lo que más curiosidad me causó, quería saber cómo ella podía llevar todo eso siendo la mejor amiga de Jirou.

 _"No te voy a mentir. Es difícil. A veces me gustaría poder tirar estos sentimientos y seguir adelante como ella lo hace, pero no puedo."_

 _"Entonces ¿cómo puedes vivir siendo su amiga?"_

Le pregunte intentando descubrir la clave que podría ayudarme a seguir a tu lado a pesar de todo.

 _"Creo que cuando te enamoras de ese modo solo hay dos opciones: aceptas el sentimiento y mueres todos los días al saber que esa persona es feliz, aunque no esté a tu lado, o te alejas intentando olvidar y buscas a alguien que pueda llenar ese lugar."_

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Estaba seguro que ella había intentado olvidar lo que sentía por Jirou conmigo, pero era claro que no había funcionado. Pero en el fondo yo sabía que no lo había _intentado_ , que solo permanecí a su lado como amigo y jamás intenté profundizar.

De pronto una idea descabellada cruzó por mi mente, una idea egoísta. La miré a los ojos y tomé su mano estrechándola con la mía.

 _"Yaoyorozu ¿quieres intentarlo otra vez?"_

Me miró sorprendida.

 _"¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¿No se supone que estabas terminando conmigo?"_

 _"Lo sé y puede sonar egoísta pero tú tuviste tu oportunidad de intentar olvidarla conmigo ¿puedo pedirte lo mismo?"_

Esquivo mi mirada y soltó mi agarre. Me retracté de inmediato de lo que había dicho, no era correcto lo que hacía, lo sabía, pero estaba tan desesperado por buscar alguna manera para olvidarte que tomaría cualquier ruta con tal de borrarte de mí.

 _"Supongo que te lo debo ¿no?"_

Me dijo y me sonrió con tristeza. Y me sentí tan despreciable.

Nos prometimos aquella noche intentar ser una pareja como nunca antes lo habíamos intentado. Ahora que Yaoyorozu conocía mis secretos y yo los suyos podíamos hablar con más libertad, compartimos nuestras dolencias y anécdotas, atesoramos los buenos momentos de la adolescencia y reímos con sinceridad al saber lo tontos que habíamos sido todo ese tiempo. Nuestro contacto se incrementó, nos tomábamos de las manos y abrazábamos en público, hasta que una noche en mi departamento besé a Yaoyorozu por primera vez.

Al alejarnos, mientras aún tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, me pregunto si estaba funcionando. Negué moviendo mi rostro, juntamos nuestras frentes y suspiró cerca de mis labios y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue más profundo, más apasionado que mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y fui más consciente de la cercanía que había entre nosotros.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, había tenido contacto con nadie de ese modo así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero Yaoyorozu al darse cuenta de mi indecisión, me susurró al oído con sensualidad.

 _"Solo déjate llevar, olvidemos juntos... Shoto"_

Y aquel sueño de hace meses al descubrir mis sentimientos por ti se hizo presente, y escuche la voz de Yaoyorozu como la tuya, escuche tu voz diciendo mí nombre y no pude contenerme.

Hicimos el amor intentando olvidar a aquellos que en realidad amábamos y fuimos conscientes de ello, aun así parte del vacío parecía llenarse de algún modo y nos volvimos adictos a esa ligera amnesia, pero siempre al día siguiente luego de que la fantasía acababa entre las sábanas, desnudos y mirándonos fijamente, admitíamos que no servía de mucho.

Ambos no podíamos olvidar.

Así que cuando mi padre salió en cámaras anunciando que estábamos comprometidos nos miramos confundidos. Era evidente que nosotros no habíamos decidido eso, es decir, estábamos juntos, teníamos una relación, nos besábamos y era frecuente que compartiéramos noches juntos, pero de ahí a casarnos, estaba bastante claro que no lo haríamos.

Enfrentamos a nuestros padres dos días después de su anuncio y fuimos claros "no íbamos a casarnos, no ese día ni nunca" y anunciamos una semana después que nuestro "compromiso" fue un mal entendido y terminamos nuestra relación ante la prensa. Era obvio que entre Yaoyorozu y yo no podríamos tener la misma cercanía en público, pero en privado seguimos siendo buenos amigos, debo de admitir que a veces ahogábamos nuestras frustraciones en mi habitación, pero habíamos establecido una línea, no había amor romántico entre nosotros era simplemente un modo de olvidar, o lo fue hasta que observé el cambio en ella.

Fueron pequeñas cosas. La forma en la que hablaba, como parecía volver a sonreír con sinceridad, en cómo un nombre empezaba a asomarse en sus conversaciones.

Awase Yosetsu

Aquel chico que le salvó la vida en el campamento del primer año. Se encontraron por casualidad en una misión, de inmediato se reconocieron y empezaron a conversar más seguido.

Basta con decir que nos volvimos solo amigos, sin ningún derecho, y fue un gusto conocer a Awase y saber que con él Yaoyorozu estaba en buenas manos, me alegró saber también que Awase estaba al tanto de su situación y la comprendía.

 _"Él me entiende, sabe lo que Jirou significa para mí, y no pidió que la olvidara. Todo lo contrario, me dijo que la atesorará como mi primer amor pero que no me cerrará y tratará de amar de verdad."_

Me sonrió y continuó.

 _"Fue irónico ya que lo había intentado contigo, pero, él me dijo que no es lo mismo ya que él me ama con sinceridad y no me dejará sola jamás. ¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien que me ofrece su amor sin condiciones Todoroki? "_

Yaoyorozu estaba radiante, emanaba un aura alegre y le desee lo mejor en su futuro. Estaba feliz por ella, pero no pude evitar sentir envidia, ella tenía a Awase ahora y yo, no tenía a nadie.

Ella siguió velando por mí a pesar de todo, esta vez con Awase a su lado, que increíblemente entiende nuestra amistad a un nivel inimaginable, a tal punto de haberse unido a Yaoyorozu en sus insistentes sugerencias de salir, divertirme y buscar a alguien a quien amar, pero yo era consciente que mi enfermedad no tenía cura, que el amor que siento por ti es más intenso que cualquier cosa y si bien, ya no te añoro con cariño o buenos deseos sino más bien maldigo tu presencia en mi vida, no puedo negar el inevitable palpitar de mi corazón.

Justo como ahora.

Mi respiración se agita.

Mi corazón palpita enloquecido.

Mis ojos no pueden apartarse de tu faz.

Aquel bello rostro con piel de marfil, mejillas llenas de pecas, cabello alborotado y ojos esmeralda que me miran llenos de sorpresa y preocupación.

Apreté los puños con fuerza intentando controlarme, fuego y hielo quieren escapar de mí y de las repercusiones de tu presencia luego de tres años.

No te esperaba aquí, no de este modo. Yo solo le hice caso al mensaje de Aizawa que decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia sobre una misión y que me presentara en su oficina en U.A de inmediato.

Se supone que sería solo una reunión con él.

Se supone que este día sería un día más en mi vida.

Se supone que jamás volverías, que jamás volvería verte.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Con qué derecho vuelves a imponer tu presencia en mi vida?

¿Porque me miras como si quieres huir de mí?

 _"To-Todoroki"_

Soltaste con una voz que ya empezaba a olvidar pero que ahora se graba en mí de nuevo.

 _"Esto... Yo... Todoroki"_

 _"¿Qué haces aqui?"_

No pude ocultar la amargura que teñía mi voz y parecía que te habías dado cuenta de ello.

 _"E-Estoy de visita... Yo quería ver a mi madre, y... A los profesores... U.A ha crecido..."_

 _"¿Eso es todo?"_

Dímelo.

Dime que vienes por mí. Que queda algo en ti que aún me añora, aunque sea como un amigo.

Dímelo, dame la esperanza que necesito.

Porque solo una palabra tuya bastaría para que yo me doblegara ante ti, para dejar mi amargura y mi supuesto odio de lado. Dame la esperanza, dame un motivo para correr a tus brazos y librarme del abrumador dolor en mi pecho.

 _"Ehm… si, yo… solo estaré por corto tiempo. De hecho mañana mismo volveré a Estados Unidos, me están esperando allá y yo-"_

 _"Entiendo"_

Te interrumpí. No quería escuchar nada mas de ti, no quería que me enredaras con tus palabras, no quería sentirte cerca de mi si solo te ibas a marchar así sin más. Estabas aquí, quien sabe desde cuándo y si no te encuentro por causalidad no sabría de ti por ningún motivo

 _"Que te valla bien entonces Midoriya"_

Si me ibas a dejar de nuevo con las palabras en la boca, con el corazón en el suelo suplicando por ti, lo mejor es ignorarte.

Pase por tu costado sin pronunciar otra palabra. Entre más pronto ponga distancia entre nosotros mejor será para mí.

Caminé, uno, dos, tres pasos lejos de ti, pero tú te quedaste quieto. No podía escuchar tus pasos alejarse, quería escucharte irte y memorizar este momento para jamás albergar esperanza, para decirle a mis sentimientos "te lo dije, el no te ama ni te amara como tu lo haces, olvídalo. Ya olvídalo"

Pero no te movías ¿Por qué no te ibas?

Sin darme cuanta me detuve yo también, apreté mis manos formando un puño. Suspiré, y retomé mi paso.

 _Sigue Shoto_ , me dije a mi mismo, _no mires atrás porque en el momento en que lo hagas toda tu fuerza de voluntad caerá. No lo mires Shoto no-_

 _"¡Todoroki espera!"_

Y me detuve de pronto. Tu voz se escuchaba rasposa como si hubieras luchado por emitir sonido de sus cuerdas vocales, no me volteé, pero pude adivinar, por el errático sonido de tu respiración, que estabas intentando contener el llanto.

" _Yo, lo siento…perdóname por irme de ese modo, por no intentar mantener nuestra amistad, pero yo solo… yo solo quería alejarme de ti, tenía miedo…porque tus sentimientos y los míos no son los mismos, así que yo opte por alejarme, sé que tal vez no fue lo más apropiado, pero-"_

Solo quise reír. Tenía razón, tenía tanta razón cuando pensaba que te habías alejado de mi porque te disgustaba mi sentir hacia ti. Que tonto, que iluso de mi parte albergar esperanza.

" _Midoriya, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?"_

Estaba enojado. Demasiado.

Luego de haber hecho el daño, de haberme dejado en la incertidumbre, ¿crees que con unas disculpas se soluciona todo? ¿creías que mi corazón podría aceptarlo, así como así?

No, por supuesto que no.

Y si necesito que me digas en mi cara cuanto detestas esto, pues bien, mejor que sea ya, rompe mis ilusiones, ríete en mi cara y dime que jamás podrá ser. Dime lo despreciable que soy, lo desagradable que son mis sentimientos por ti y hazme olvidar, a la fuerza, el amor que siento por ti.

Como premio de consolación por lo menos gozaré de verte confundido y escandalizado, asustado sin saber exactamente que pensar y con ganas de salir corriendo de mi presencia.

Si. La idea no sonaba mal, mientras sea lo mejor y más efectivo para borrarte de mi no iba a desaprovecharla.

" _Acabemos con esto de una vez"_

Me volteé y avancé hasta ti dando zancadas enojadas, te tomé del brazo, ante tu mirada atónita, y te arrastré hasta mi auto abriendo la puerta del copiloto, lanzándote sin ninguna delicadeza. Rápidamente le di la vuelta al auto y me subí en el asiento del piloto.

Ignoré tus palabras preguntándome lo que hacia y porque lo hacía, simplemente conduje hasta mi departamento con una sola cosa en mi cabeza.

Hoy te diría cuanto te amo y te odio a la vez.

Y te borrare de mi y seré libre al fin.

 **Esto fue muy difícil… y la historia se alarga XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Estrellas

**Estrellas**

" _Los sueños si pueden volverse realidad, si lo deseamos con fuerza. Puedes tenerlo todo en esta vida si sacrificas todo lo demás por ello."_

 _J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

…

Sin comprender nada y sin entender del todo porque seguía allí, solo se quedo quieto y en silencio al comprender que sus preguntas o quejas jamás serian atendidas por su captor. Aquel héroe mitad fuego mitad hielo que solo se limitaba a conducir mirando al frente.

No le prestaba atención, ni si quiera un poco. No lo hizo cuando le ordeno que se pusiera el cinturón, cosa a la que accedió casi de inmediato, y tampoco cuando se detuvo en la cochera de un complejo de apartamentos en la parte residencial de Musutafu sacándolo de la cabina casi a la fuerza tomándolo de la muñeca y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Casi había olvidado el tacto de Todoroki, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Lo tomó con su lado derecho, aquel lado de su cuerpo que es unos pocos grados más frio de lo normal, el había aprendido eso del tiempo en el que estaban en U.A durante aquellas noches en las que, apretados uno junto al otro, veía películas o estudiaban. Se perdió en sus pensamientos rememorando aquellas épocas, pero rápidamente fue sacado de su burbuja al escuchar la puerta que asumía era del departamento de Todoroki, cerrándose con fuerza.

Todoroki soltó su muñeca en aquel momento. El instinto de huir era fuerte, pero era como si Todoroki pudiera entender lo que su mente planeaba y se había puesto entre su única posible salida.

Se sentía atrapado, tan indefenso como nunca antes.

Prefería mil veces estar enfrentando a One for All en vez de sentir la mirada fría de Todoroki, aquella mirada cargada de odio y algo más que se dirigía hacia él.

Lo había pedido.

No es como si alguna vez hubiera sido suyo, pero esa amistad era tan especial y esos ojos heterocromáticos lo miraban de forma tan única en el pasado que le dolía en sobre manera recibir ese trato frio.

" _¿Qué esperabas Izuku? ¿Qué se lance a tus brazos luego de haberlo ignorado?"_

Por supuesto que no, no había motivo para ello. Ni hoy ni nunca para que Todoroki sintiera, aunque sea un poco de amor hacia él, por el contrario, Todoroki debería estar odiándolo en este momento. ¿será por eso que lo trajo aquí, para decirle lo mucho que lo odia ahora?

—Te odio Midoriya, como no tienes idea—soltó Todoroki, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Por un momento creyó escuchar el lastimoso sonido de su propio corazón haciéndose añicos junto con un sonido ahogado de su garganta al escuchar aquella declaración cargada del mismo sentimiento que se le transmitía.

Quería llorar.

Derramar las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo contuvo, tirarse al suelo y rogar por clemencia. ¿Cuándo fue que pensó que podría vivir sin la amistad de Todoroki? ¿de dónde salió la estúpida idea de que era mejor alejarse a mantener su amistad?

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

Se repita una y mil veces en su corazón.

Sabía que Todoroki no lo amaría del mismo modo que él lo hace, pero por lo menos lo estimaba, era importante para él, tenía su calidez en las tardes frías, sabia de sus inseguridades, le brindo confianza, le expresaba su cariño, se hicieron promesas, sabia que lo consideraba como su familia y en noches como esta, llenas de estrellas, solían salir juntos a verlas lejos de la ciudad o en algún parque.

¿Por qué creyó que todo eso no era importante?

Llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de contener su llanto.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento—escapaba de entre cada quejido, su voz sonaba rota como si le faltara el aire.

Pero aun así no podía mirarlo y Todoroki quería ver su rostro.

Quería ver su expresión rota, sus lagrimas caer de su rostro, quería ver el reflejo de su propia desdicha, aquella que sufrió el tiempo que no supo nada de Midoriya, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando supo que jamás seria correspondido, cuando se dio cuenta que era despreciado por aquel que tanto amaba.

Cuando por fin Midoriya levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas, no era como se lo había imaginado.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

Seguía repitiendo sin descanso.

¿De verdad lo lamentaba? Todoroki no podía creerlo. No del todo al menos.

No después de la forma en la que se fue.

No después de haberlo ignorado por semanas.

No después de años pensando que lo repudiaba por amarlo.

Todoroki no podía hallar la manera de no sentir el odio que siente, así como tampoco podía ignorar el amor que brota por cada poro de su piel, ese amor que le ruega una y mil veces que lo abrase, que lo consuele, que bese con amor cada una de sus lágrimas. Y era tan contradictorio y frustrante no saber con exactitud qué era lo correcto y que no, que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras Midoriya se deshacía en disculpas.

Y eso lo irritaba en cierta medida, pero también alimentaba su curiosidad.

—Solo quiero saber algo—avanzó hacia Midoriya con nervios, pero decidido a tener su respuesta, aquella que le dolería y lo obligaría a dejar todo atrás— ¿Por qué te fuiste e intentaste dejarme atrás? ¿Acaso me repudias por algo que hice?

 _¿O que siento?_

Quiso agregar, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

—¡Jamás! —soltó de inmediato sosteniéndolo de los hombros con fuerza—¡tú jamás hiciste nada malo!

Aquello pareció encender la ira de Midoriya de algún modo y no entendía por qué.

—¡Fui yo! Todoroki... El culpable soy yo... — se acercó sin dejar de sostenerlo, pero disminuyó su agarre.

Sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, la forma en la que se sostenía de él como si se fuera a caer, el nerviosismo de su cercanía se hacía presente, aún más cuando enfocó su mirada esmeralda, opacada por lágrimas, en sus fríos ojos heterocromáticos.

Una sonrisa triste y melancólica surcó por su rostro.

—Supongo que ya no tengo nada que perder—Le dijo soltando sus hombros, avanzó un paso más y la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente, luego las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre su rostro—Yo me fui porque quería olvidarme del amor que siento por ti, esa es la verdad. Tú no hiciste nada malo, tal vez tu único error fue ser amable conmigo, pero al fin y al cabo no es tu culpa que yo me enamorara de ti. Lo siento Todoroki, seguro te da asco mi presencia, pero yo no puedo evitar-

Un golpe seco retiró sus manos con violencia del rostro de Todoroki obligándolo a retroceder tres pasos lejos de él.

—¿To-Todoroki?

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — soltó contrariado.

—¡Lo siento, pero ahora puedes entenderme! —sostuvo su mano lastimada por el golpe brusco que recibió, aunque no dolía tanto como el rechazo que sentía de parte de Todoroki—¡sabia que reaccionarias así! ¡que no entenderías, que me odiarías por traicionar nuestra amistad!

—¿Que hice Midoriya?… dime ¿alguna vez te hice algo? —su voz sonaba grave, oscura y aún más enojada de lo que estaba antes, causando miedo en el ojiverde.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¡¿Alguna vez te di alguna señal que te odiaría por ello, a ti o a alguien?! ¡¿Te pareció que era el tipo de persona que discriminaría a alguien por amar?! ¡¿Ese era tu concepto de mí?!

No pudo responder. Solo se quedo en silencio absorte en la mirada heterocromática y en como una lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro.

—¿Qué podía hacer Todoroki? —soltó como en un susurro luego de unos minutos— tenía miedo, no quería perderte. Yo estaba asustado, solo quería deshacerme de estos sentimientos y volver a verte como el amigo que tú veías en mí, pero no pude, así que pensé que si me alejaba de ti podría enterrar todo esto y tomé la primera oportunidad y me fui ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba tan desesperado, tú ya tenías a alguien a tu lado y yo seguía amándote en secreto. No podía vivir así.

La desesperación en su voz, el vacío de su mirada y las lagrimas de su rostro no bastaban para Todoroki, no dejaría de decirle lo que pensaba por pena. Este era el momento, esto era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Midoriya, su amado y preciado amigo, estaba frente suyo admitiendo sus sentimientos luego de tres largos años de ausencia aclarándole al fin el porqué de su partida.

Si era lo que esperaba ¿Por qué no era feliz?

Oh, claro. Se fue para olvidarlo, lo dejo en la incertidumbre y volvió y no se molestó en verlo o en mandarle si quiera un saludo, es más tenia planeado huir de allí sin llamar su atención.

Midoriya lo amó, sí. ¿pero qué significaba eso para él ahora?

—¿Lo lograste Midoriya? —preguntó con sorna secando con furia las pocas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Por favor Todoroki… no me preguntes eso

—¿Por qué no? Te fuiste para olvidarme así que asumo que lo lograste y lo hiciste tan bien que no quisiste volver a verme. Todo tenía que estar bajo tu control sin los detestables sentimientos que tenias por mi que no te detuviste a pensar en cómo me afectaría. Volviste a asumir que, así como te "repudiaría" por amarme, a mí no me dolería lo que hiciste, que no me preguntaría que había hecho mal para alejarte de mí, jamás te preguntaste-

Se detuvo llevando sus manos a su pecho intentando calmar la furia que llevaba dentro.

—Jamás me preguntaste si yo sentía lo mismo—le sostuvo la mirada fuerte y decidida.

Lo diría, se desharía de todo esto, no había porque albergar esperanza. Observó su mano izquierda, aquella que se encendió en llamas por primera vez por las palabras acertadas del que consideraría su primer amor y que ahora estaba seguro dejaría atrás por fin.

—Si hubieras hablado conmigo, si me lo hubieras dicho tal vez yo… habría entendido antes que lo que tu presencia significaba para mí era más que amistad

No valía la pena intentarlo, se decía a sí mismo, porque este amor los destruiría a ambos. Dos seres con corazones frágiles y tan llenos de inseguridades, de conflictos, de palabras no dichas y de sentimientos que quedarían en el olvido por el simple hecho de no ser honestos en uno con el otro. Porque ahora, luego de esto, luego de saber cómo Midoriya detesto esos sentimientos desde que los tuvo, no sabía si lo odiaba o lo amaba.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

Si pudiera volver a atrás, si pudiera haberse dado cuenta antes, aquel día en aquella banca de un parque mirando las estrellas en sus ojos verdes, podría haber sabido que el embelesante sentimiento de querer hacer eterno un momento significaba sentir amor se lo pudo haber confesado allí mismo, no tres sino cuatro o inclusive cinco años antes, cuando su amor era puro y no lleno de odio como el que corre por su ser ahora.

Pero el tiempo no vuelve, y tampoco se borra el daño sufrido.

Midoriya ya lo olvidó, dejo atrás ese amor, entonces a él solo le corresponde hacer lo mismo ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que te vallas, creo que ya todo se aclaró—puso las manos en sus bolsillos y con un gesto de indiferencia se dispuso a subir a su habitación—conoces la salida.

Pasó fríamente sin decir nada más por el costado de un Midoriya que no podía entender lo que pasa.

¿Cómo debía de interpretar eso?

 _Si hubieras hablado conmigo, si me lo hubieras dicho tal vez yo… habría entendido antes que lo que tu presencia significaba para mí era más que amistad_

¿Eso quería decir que también lo amaba?

¿Era eso?

—¡Todoroki espera! —respiraba agitado. Su corazón dio un vuelco que lo dejo sin aliento al comprender a cabalidad sus palabras.

Lo amaba.

Todoroki Shoto, su amigo, aquel a quien atesoro por tanto tiempo y que jamás pudo olvidar, lo amaba.

No.

Se repitió, no podía hacerse de ilusiones, no soportaría una vez más verse abatido por el desamor. Todoroki tenia que ser claro, él mismo tenia que serlo.

—No sé si me entendiste-

—Entendí perfectamente— dijo sin voltear cortándole sus palabras—odiabas lo que sentías por mí, te fuiste y olvidaste. Fin de la historia.

—Todoroki—se acercó a él y lo obligo a mirarlo tomando su rostro entre sus manos llenas de cicatrices, pero rápidamente las manos del más alto tomaron las suyas para quitarlas. Tuvo que ejercer fuerza para no permitírselo, lo que tenía que decirle tenía que hacerlo mirándolo a los ojos—En esencia eso fue lo que hice, pero, yo nunca dije que te haya olvidado. Es todo lo contrario, no ha habido día que no haya pensado en ti, por más que quisiera no hacerlo, siempre eras el dueño de mis pensamientos y no quería verte porque sabia que si te veía una vez más estos sentimientos se saldrían de control.

El agarre que ejercía presión en sus muñecas se detuvo. Todoroki lo soltó, pero aun así Midoriya se resistía a dejar de sostener su rostro entre sus manos.

—Aún te amo—acaricio con el pulgar su mejilla, entre los limites de la piel de su cicatriz. Se acerco a él dispuesto a cumplir de una vez por todas su fantasía recurrente de juntar sus labios, de mezclar sus almas en un beso y sentir que el amor que guardó por años al fin seria correspondido.

Dejó que guiara su rostro con la calidez de sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron por instinto dejando caer lagrimas que estaba reservando para la soledad de su habitación, sintió la respiración de Midoriya sobre sus labios y el momento se sintia eterno y tan frágil que no se quiso mover o decir algo, pero al sentir el ligero roce de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos de inmediato su cuerpo reacciono girando su rostro evitando todo contacto.

—Lo siento—soltó retrocediendo lejos de la entristecida mirada de Midoriya—yo pase años intentando comprender lo que sentía, intentando olvidar, así como tú, pero siendo sincero no he podido hacerlo, en algún punto, mi amor por ti ya no era solo eso. Quería verte sufrir como yo sufrí, quería que alguien, quien sea, te causara el mismo dolor que por años viví sin tu presencia. Midoriya, yo ya no se si lo que siento por ti es amor o es odio, pero definitivamente no es el mismo amor que tuve hace años. Lo siento, pero lo mejor será que te vallas.

—Pero, Todoroki yo puedo-

—Vete por favor.

Midoriya entendió, en aquella frase, el sufrimiento de Todoroki durante todo ese tiempo. También entendió que no quería seguir sufriendo, que estaba confundido, que no sabia lo que sentía por él. No podía presionarlo, no ahora mientras intentaba mantenerse seguro y firme frente a él, aunque por dentro sabía que estaba asustado.

Siempre fue así, Todoroki Shoto para lo ojos del mundo era el chico fuerte, valiente y con grandes habilidades para convertirse en un gran héroe, pero para él, para el Midoriya del pasado que tenía su plena confianza era un chico frágil, lleno de inseguridades y temores, que no sabia exactamente que era recibir amor.

Bien dicen que no puedes dar lo que no recibiste y siendo alguien que creció con el amor incondicional de su madre se esforzó en darle a Todoroki todo el afecto que pudiera, viendo crecer en su mirada fría y triste el afecto que poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarse en el brillo renovado de sus ojos. Primero para su madre y su hermana, luego para sus hermanos e inclusive en buenos tiempos hacia su padre. Y ahora entendía que ese afecto y amor que le correspondían a él y solo a él llegaron de una forma tan suave como un arrullo o como el viento frio que se colaba por la terraza que no supo identificarlo como "amor". Del mismo modo era un sentimiento tan frágil que podía transformarse en algo a lo que Todoroki si estaba acostumbrado. Al odio que lleva dentro, a los recuerdos tristes y a las miradas llenas de dolor y lágrimas.

Se dio la vuelta sin nada más que pudiera hacer.

Tal vez era lo mejor.

Pero el malestar de su corazón y la esperanza que volvía a nacer le decía lo contrario. No podía rendirse, no podía renunciar ahora que sabía que Todoroki sentía aún algo de amor hacia él. Tal vez este dañado, roto y con manchas de odio, pero cree fervientemente que puede repararlo, que puede volver a caminar junto a él no solo como amigos, sino que puede tomar su mano, abrazarlo y demostrarle que su amor es incondicional y que no lo dejara.

Con eso en mente tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—No me rendiré ahora que se que hay algo de amor en ti hacia mí, me voy aferrar a él, no lo soltaré y no lo dejare ir por más minúsculo que sea. Todoroki, hasta el día que me veas a los ojos y me digas con sinceridad que ya no me amas, yo seguiré intentando llegar hacia ti con todo lo que tengo. Es una promesa.

No esperó escuchar una respuesta, sabía que no la tendría, así que solo salió del departamento sin decir nada más.

Todoroki cayó al suelo luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con las mejillas encendidas, el corazón palpitando, el nudo en su garganta y el eco de las palabras de Midoriya resonando en las paredes de su memoria.

Ahogó el sonido de su llanto y dejo fluir solo las lágrimas, buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y abrió una botella de vino.

Odiaba como él podía llevarlo a esos límites.

Odiaba como lo tenía entre sus manos solo con palabras.

Odiaba su determinación y la forma en la que se imponía en su vida.

Tal vez antes era sin intención, pero ahora Midoriya había sido claro y su intromisión en su vida seria apropósito.

Maldición, cuanto lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez.

…

Al día siguiente del "incidente" como había elegido llamarlo, con los ojos rojos y un aspecto desaliñado nada típico de él, buscó a Aizawa preocupado por haber descuidado su trabajo como héroe y le pregunto sobre el mensaje de colaboración para una misión y su ex profesor había admitido, sin vergüenza alguna y algo irritado, que lo citó apropósito para que se encontrara con Midoriya.

" _Era realmente fastidioso verlos evitarse y me estaba hartando de las quejas de All Might"_

Fue lo que le dijo. Y no sabia si agradecerle o molestarse por ello.

El resto de la semana fue normal.

Pero dos semanas después de su última conversación las noticias de que el héroe "Deku" había vuelto a Japón estaban en todos los noticieros y revistas junto con una carta en el buzón de su departamento, no tenia sello de la oficina postal lo que sugería que no fue dejado por el cartero, sino que posiblemente el emisor en persona fue a dejarla en su buzón. Con algo de sospechas y recelo se decidió a abrir el sobre al ver las iniciales M.I en la parte inferior del mismo.

 _Recuerdo claramente el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en U.A, recuerdo nuestras tardes de películas y los paseos ocasionales bajo las estrellas._

 _Recuerdo el roce de nuestras manos y como me sonrojaba pensando en cuanto anhelaba que tomaras mis manos entre las tuyas y que entendieras que te amaba porque tenía miedo de decírtelo en palabras. Recuerdo a mi yo de la preparatoria llegando a mi habitación y dejar escapar un millón de suspiros inspirados solo en la memoria de tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo era para mí y que me sentía tan honrado de apreciar._

 _¿Qué ha cambiado desde ese momento?_

 _Absolutamente nada._

 _Porque sé que en algún momento volveremos a vivir esas memorias, que volveremos a ver las estrellas juntos, pero que esta vez tendré el valor de tomar tus manos entre las mías, decirte una y mil veces que te amo y suspirar sobre tus labios palabras de amor para ver tu sonrisa destellar aún más que las estrellas._

 _No sé cuándo sucederá._

 _No sé cuándo tu corazón se sienta listo para volver a mí, para volver a reconocerme, primero, como tu amigo y luego, conforme pase el tiempo, tenga el honor de ser llamado tu amor._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pase, pero estaré aquí, en ese parque que solíamos visitar, bajo el manto de las estrellas esperando por ti, pase lo que pase, siempre esperare por ti._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _ **Midoriya Izuku.**_

Sus dedos temblaron sobre el papel, arrugándolo las esquinas un poco y distorsionando la fina escritura que en ella se plasmaba. Si mal no recordaba en algún momento le había confesado a Midoriya que las cartas tenían un efecto más personal que los mensajes de texto o los correos electrónicos por lo cual prefería escribirle a su madre mediante ellas. Le había dicho que era como si pudiera plasmar sus sentimientos en cada frase por la forma en como escribía, el pulso y la intensidad de cada trazo. En ese momento Midoriya bromeó sobre que le gustaría escribirle también.

" _Así podrías averiguar como me siento en realidad cuando conversamos"_

Ambos se sonrieron y le aseguró que sería una total pérdida de tiempo estando a un piso de distancia y seria cansado estar subiendo y bajando.

Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad fue una broma o si Midoriya habría querido que supiera de sus sentimientos.

Aliso el papel y lo guardó en el sobre dejándolo olvidado en el buró de su habitación.

Mas las palabras que había leído jamás dejaron su memoria.

 _¿Sabes? A veces pienso en si algún día reencarnaremos ¿suena tonto?_

 _Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño. En mi sueño yo era un viajero en busca de paz para mi pueblo, me encontraba con Uraraka que era una bruja e Iida, un caballero de brillante armadura, juntos tratábamos de detener al mal de ese mundo._

 _En algún punto de nuestro viaje te encontrábamos. Tú eras el príncipe de las tierras que visitábamos. Tenías esa misma mirada seria que recuerdo antes del festival deportivo y me admitiste querer huir de tu padre, te conté de nuestro viaje y te invité a unírtenos. Aceptaste casi de inmediato y fui feliz de arrebatarte del lugar que te hacia sufrir. Conforme avanzábamos en nuestra travesía te conocía más y más y no podía evitar enamorarme de ti pero no dije nada._

 _Se nos unió Kaachan, que era el señor de las tierras de los dragones y Kirishima, que podía transformarse en dragón y que era sirviente de Kaachan._

 _En algún punto, en medio de la batalla final, estaba tan concentrado en vencer al villano principal que no me percate del ataque que iba dirigido hacia mi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pensé que moriría, pero en cambio te vi caer delante de mí, estaba tan enfurecido que desperté algún poder oculto y pude vencer a los villanos. Los maté, algo no muy heroico hoy en día, pero al verte herido lo único que quería era acabar con todo. Una vez que mi ira de aplacó pude correr a tu lado, te abracé con fuerza, había asumido que estabas muerto, pero abriste los ojos y me miraste con amor. Soltaste un "te amo" y solo atine a abrazarte más fuerte como si pudiera detener tu vida entre mis manos, pero fue imposible. En ese momento te prometí que, en otra vida, no importa cómo o cuando estaría a tu lado sin importar que._

 _Mi sueño termino cuando tome mi espada acabando con mi vida con mis propias manos hundido en la depresión, sin tu amor no había nada en este mundo para mí._

 _Desperté llorando, tomé lápiz y papel y escribí esto._

 _Tal vez es improbable pero que tal si es una vida pasada. Tal vez en un mundo alterno no pude decirte nunca que te amaba así que me decidí a decirte una y mil veces que te amo por aquella vida pasada o vidas en las cuales no pude decírtelo._

 _Todoroki Shoto te amo, en esta vida y en las próximas siempre te amare._

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _ **Midoriya Izuku.**_

Las cartas no dejaban de llegar todos los días sin excepción, cada vez que se levantaba había una en el buzón. Se preguntaba cuan temprano Midoriya se levantaba para dejarlas antes de que él despertara o de donde sacaba el tiempo para escribirlas con lo agitado que estaba su vida desde que pisó Japón.

Las cartas empezaban a ser un número considerable y el cajón de su buró ya no era suficiente así que les tuvo que comprar un pequeño baúl para poder guardarlas con cuidado. Los temas se volvían diversos, desde como le había ido en el trabajo, alguna curiosidad, un sueño, un poema, algo que le recordara a él durante el día o recuerdos de U.A.

No importaba que, cada día se sorprendía a si mismo al sentir el entusiasmo palpitando en su pecho con la expectativa de leer una nueva carta. Pero una mañana no hubo carta.

Solo el sonido incesante de las sirenas a lo lejos y el sonido de su celular.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron ante el llamado de una emergencia en la ciudad.

Se habían convocado a todos los héroes disponibles y la situación era un caos.

Se escuchan estruendos desde el centro del desastre y corrió hasta el lugar encontrando a Deku batallando con el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado. Se posicionó a su costado y sin decir palabra alguna ambos combatieron. Se esforzó al máximo, dando todo de si intentando acaparar todos los ataques para disminuir la carga de Deku.

Acabaron juntos con el villano, pero este intentó, desde el suelo, lanzar un ultimo ataque. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo vio como uno de sus dedos se trasformaba en una filosa membrana y se estiraba hacia él, no hubo fuego ni hielo, no atino a responder con nada solo cerro los ojos esperando por el dolor punzante de la herida, pero no pudo sentirlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sido lanzado a tres metros de distancia. Entre la nube de polvo pudo enfocar su mirada en la figura de Deku, y el corazón se le detuvo al verlo atravesado por uno de sus costados.

El villano retrocedió dejándolo caer al suelo en un charco de sangre y sonrió con maldad. Se puso de pie como pudo y corrió hasta él, vislumbro al villano intentando atacarlo una vez más, pero esta vez no lo dejaría. Dagas de hielo salieron de su lado derecho, fuertes, veloces y mortales como nunca antes atravesaron al villano sin un atisbo de remordimiento una y otra vez.

Una vez asegurado que el villano no respirara tomo el cuerpo del héroe entre sus brazos.

Llamo su nombre innumerables veces entre llanto, escuchó a los helicópteros cerca y con desesperación llamo apoyo. A lo lejos distinguió a Uravity haciendo flotar al equipo médico.

Con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba intento levantar a Midoriya entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta allá pero un débil susurro detuvo sus esfuerzos.

—Todoroki, no te sobre esfuerces tú también estas herido— soltó el héroe desde el suelo.

—Ese ataque estaba dirigido a mis no tenías que-

—Si tenía—soltó abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos—¿recuerdas el sueño que te conté? No iba a permitir que sucediera así.

—¡Y ahora que, me volverás a dejar solo! —le gritó en su desesperación

—Tu vida es más importante para mi que la mía, no me importa morir por ti —con dificultad toco el rostro de Todoroki limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos— Shouto te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Su mano cayó, y sus ojos se cerraron.

—¿Midoriya?

Un grito se escucho a lo lejos y ráfagas de fuego y hielo de desprendieron sin control. Aprisionó el cuerpo de Midoriya al suyo.

 _No tiene caso vivir así._

Pensaba mientras su hielo se densificaba y empezaba a cubrirlo con cuidado de no dañar el cuerpo que sostenía con fervor en sus brazos. Solo necesitaba una ráfaga de fuego sobre su cuerpo y el choque de temperatura acabaría con su vida. Se abrazo fuertemente a su amado sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

 **Te amo.**

Susurró y luego todo de volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos el techo blanco de lo que asumió era un hospital lo recibió fríamente. Giro su rostro y vio a Yaoyorozu dormida en una silla al lado de su cama.

Segundos después Awase entro con dos tazas de café, pero al verlo despierto de inmediato salió a buscar una enfermera.

Se sentía como perdido, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Recordaba lo que había pasado, pero no podía reaccionar a ello. El doctor le mencionó que aparte de sus heridas estaban tratándolo de hipotermia pero que todo estaba controlado.

Ni bien salió el doctor, Yaoyorozu lo ayudo a sentarse para luego darle una cachetada en el rostro y gritarle lo idiota que había sido.

Por un momento no supo a lo que se refería, no podía recordar más allá del cuerpo de Midoriya siendo atravesado por el ataque del villano. La miró tratando de entender a qué se refería. Awase, que había regresado con el doctor, prendió el televisor de la habitación y coloco un canal de noticias cualquiera.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, borrosas en la pantalla por la lejanía y el humo del campo de batalla, pero pudo distinguirse a si mismo abrazando el cuerpo de Midoriya siendo cubiertos por el hielo de su kosei fuera de control. A su lado estaba el villano que había sido atravesado por varias dagas de hielo.

Hielo se formaba a su alrededor, pero de un momento a otro todo se disipó y el hielo desapareció. Eraser Head estaba frente a él activando su kosei anulando el suyo. En las imágenes del noticiario no podían distinguirse, pero recordó las palabras de Aizawa en su mente.

 _¡Todoroki, Midoriya esta vivo! ¡tenemos que atenderlos, ya paso el peligro suéltalo ya!_

Luego se desmayo con Midoriya en sus brazos.

Reacciono antes esto y se levanto de su cama.

—¡¿Yaoyorozu donde esta Midoriya?!

—¡Todoroki tranquilízate!

—¡Tengo que verlo!

Busco la habitación con desesperación y en la puerta encontró a Uravity, Ingenium y Red Riot visiblemente heridos junto con Inko que lloraba aferrada a la mascara del traje de Deku.

Se acerco a Inko temiendo lo peor, pero antes de formular sus preguntas el doctor salió para dar el informe.

" _Perdió mucha sangre, tiene múltiples huesos rotos y una contusión, está fuera de peligro, pero aun no ha podido despertar_ …"

Fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de ingresar al cuarto.

La vista no era para nada agradable.

Se quedo en shock de solo verlo, lleno de vendas, con su bello rostro lastimado y conectado a numerosas maquinas.

—Midoriya…

La recuperación fue larga, más de lo que había imaginado, pero no se despego de Midoriya ni por un segundo. Fue una bendición verlo abrir sus ojos, solo Inko y él durante la noche.

Conversaron un poco sobre su estado y como terminó la batalla, Inko estaba de mucho mejor humor y besaba el rostro de su hijo en todo momento hasta que se puso de pie excusándose en que tenia que hablar con el doctor.

Todoroki que es estaba al lado de la cama tomó asiento en la silla cercana.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando, Todoroki?

—Estoy de permiso—soltó con una sonrisa melancólica—aparte de mi permiso médico tengo también una audiencia antes de poder volver al deber debido a lo que paso ese día.

—¿Audiencia? —preguntó Midoriya extrañado

—Perdí el control de mi kosei cuando te vi herido—apretó fuertemente los puños, el solo recuerdo le provocaba demasiadas emociones—maté al villano y-

Se detuvo ante la mirada descolocada de Midoriya.

—No me digas que tú…

—Intente morir contigo Midoriya, si no hubiera sido por Aizawa que desactivo mi kosei estaría muerto ahora— dijo acomodando su cabello en una clara señal de incomodidad.

—¡Como se te ocurre algo así! ¡¿en que diablos pensabas?! —soltó por fin enojado Midoriya

—¡Pensaba en ti! ¡en que no quería estar lejos de ti una vez más! ¡no me importaba si era en este mundo o en otro! —enfocó su mirada heterocromática en los orbes verdes de Midoriya que lo miraba abatido—sentía que sin ti ni podría seguir viviendo.

—Todoroki-

— _Shouto_ — le corrigió— me llamaste _Shouto_ antes de caer inconsciente.

—lo recuerdo—dijo sonrojado Midoriya acomodando un par de mechones verdes detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo—recuerdo cuando te llamé por tu nombre y porque lo hice, _Shouto_

El sabor de su nombre en su boca, no con el tono de héroe, sino con uno mas personal, uno que se sentía dulce en sus labios, uno que le conmovía en sobremanera.

Así como también hacia palpitar el corazón de Todoroki.

— _Izuku_ …— soltó Shouto y el corazón de Midoriya se sumó al compás del de Todoroki al sentir cada silaba pronunciada con amor.

No hubo mas palabras de por medio.

Solo sus manos entrelazadas sobre las sabanas del hospital y sus cuerpos abrazados durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

…

—Shouto—dijo meciéndose con suavidad en el columpio de un parque en medio de la noche luego de 5 largas semanas de tratamiento y ya con el alta médica.

—Dime Izuku—le respondió en el columpio que se encontraba a su lado

Izuku se detuvo de golpe y busco algo entre su bolso. Cuando lo encontró le entrego de inmediato el sobre al que estaba tan acostumbrado pero este lucia sucio, roto y con rastros de sangre.

—No pude entregarte este ese día—lo miró esperando que lo tomara.

Extendió su mano tomando el sobre. Miró a Izuku como si le pidiera permiso para abrirlo en ese momento, el joven héroe solo asintió mostrando su aceptación y volvió a mecerse en el columpio.

 _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son como dos hermosas estrellas?_

 _No, espera. Tus ojos son más bellos que cualquier estrella, astro, galaxia o si quieres universo._

 _Podría decir que me enamore de ellos a primera vista, a pesar de estar tristes y opacos tenían algo que me llamaba a mirarlos sin descanso, sus colores eran tan atrayentes que quería descubrir sus distintas tonalidades y cuando tú no me veías me embelesaba en ellos y soñaba con el día en que me vieran solo a mí._

 _Cuando me retaste en el festival deportivo, me quedé sin aliento, a pesar de la tristeza y el atisbo de rencor en ellos, eran bellos, más de lo que imagine y me pregunté que sería verlos brillar de alegría y paz. Tal vez ahora entiendas porque me esforcé tanto en nuestra batalla._

 _Tus ojos se veían tan tristes que yo quería que ser el que los iluminara, aunque sea un poco._

 _Y luego de ello soñaba día y noche con cómo se verían esos ojos si me mirasen con afecto._

 _Cuando por fin fuimos amigos y tus ojos se fijaron en mi como alguien importante en tu vida, no fue como lo imaginaba. Fue mucho más de lo que mi corazón pudo soportar y cada día con la cercanía eran más y más bellos._

 _Incluso ahora no puedo dejar de mirarlos, no importa si es a través de la pantalla del televisor o en alguna revista, verte patrullar de lejos o en una colaboración de trabajo. Tus ojos me llaman, no importa que esté haciendo, me pierdo en ellos y me rindo a tus pies, inundado por el amor que siento por ti que se desborda sin poder ser contenido. Me causa dolor y presiona el pecho con violencia y solo puedo rogar que llegue el día en que acabes con mi sufrimiento, que tus ojos deshagan el hechizo que me mantiene lejos de ti y me que permitas que se cierren dejándose llevar en un beso bajo un manto de estrellas que no se comparan con tu belleza._

 _Si hoy he de morir, moriré con el recuerdo de tu mirada sobre la mía, mirándome como cuando estábamos en U.A sentados en los columpios de algún parque cercano._

 _Susurraré un te amo y le rogare al viento que lleve mi mensaje hacia ti porque a pesar de todo, de la muerte o de la vida, jamás dejaré de amarte._

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _ **Midoriya Izuku.**_

—Estaba programado para ese día el ataque directo a la cabeza de la organización, luego de mucha investigación por fin estábamos listos. Así que antes de salir escribí la carta y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi traje. Es un milagro que este casi entera.

Sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía a Shouto perder la noción del tiempo.

—No sabia que tan peligroso seria y bueno quería estar seguro de si me pasaba algo supieras que te amo.

Escuchó el sólido de las cadenas del columpio agitarse y antes de poder comprobar la fuente del sonido, Shouto ya estaba de pie frente a él sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—En este momento romperé el hechizo

Se agacho un poco y levanto el rostro de Izuku entre sus manos, lentamente, acercándolo a sus labios, disfrutando el momento en el que esos ojos verdes se perdían en su mirada y se cerraban ante la fuerza incontrolable del roce de sus labios. Acaricio con delicadeza, saboreando su piel, y luego pidió permiso para profundizarlo. Se paseo sin reparos dentro de su boca intentando memorizar su calidez. Izuku giro su rostro dándole más espacio a Shoto para que lo explorara con libertad y llevó sus manos a su cuello, aprisionándolo entre sus labios volviendo el beso más demandante.

No sabe a ciencia cierta por cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose solo recuerda el sabor de los labios de Shouto sobre los suyos reclamándolo con vehemencia, la textura de su piel del cuello, el suave cabello bicolor entre sus dedos y los sonidos de ambos labios chocando una y otra vez sin descanso.

Abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño y Shouto lo miraba embelesado.

—El príncipe ha roto el hechizo y este humilde aventurero puede reafirmar que nada se compara a su belleza, ni siquiera el cielo estrellado sobre nosotros que solo sirve de adorno para su hermosura.

—No sabia que eras así de poético—sonrió Shouto mientras tomaba de sus manos invitándolo a ponerse de pie, atrapándolo de la cintura, como si estuvieran bailando un silencioso vals.

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que el amor que siento por ti me inspira a muchas cosas—Le dijo sonriendo dejándose llevar por la mágica danza.

Se detuvieron y entrelazaron sus dedos, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron en silencio.

—Te amo— soltó suavemente Shouto besando el dorso de su mano llena de cicatrices

Izuku suspiró como si por fin hubiera acabado una larga batalla, aunque básicamente lo fue. Ganar la confianza de Shouto lo hacia feliz, no solo tenía su perdón, sino también su amor, por fin se sentía en paz.

—¿Estarás conmigo por siempre? —soltó el más alto

—Por siempre en esta vida y las demás—le respondió—porque lo que siento por ti…va más allá de la eternidad.

…

…

 **Y así se acaba…No puedo creer que lo haya terminado. Son aproximadamente 6500 palabras para este capitulo (creo que nunca había escrito tanto jeje). Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo. Me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios o sugerencia para alguna historia nueva con estos dos hermosos tortolitos (por cierto, ando pensando en una donde Izuku sea un villano).**

 **Bueno, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
